legofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
ЛЕГО Фильм
Файл:Everything_Is_Awesome.ogg The LEGO Movie (ЛЕГО: Фильм), оригинальное название - LEGO: The Piece of Resistance (ЛЕГО: Блок сопротивления) - фильм, впервые показанный 7 февраля 2014 в США, 14 февраля в Европе и Азии и 27 февраля в России. Изначально он был задуман как компьютерно обработанное видео, снятое кадр за кадром. Сюжет Пролог Старый волшебник по имени Витрувиус пытается защитить опасную и мощную реликвию, под названием Адскл от злого Лорда Бизнеса. После короткого сражения Витрувиус проигрывает и ослеплен. Он предупреждает Бизнеса о пророчестве, в котором говорится о Избранном, что победит зло. Лорд Бизнес не верит и сбрасывает Витрувиуса в пропасть. Наше время Восемь с половиной лет спустя Эммет, обычный строитель, после работы встречает девушку по имени Дикарка, которая ищет что-то на строительной площадке. Последовав за ней, Эммет падает в яму и находит Блок Сопротивления. После прикосновения к нему Эммет испытывает различные видения и засыпает. Его пробуждает Злой коп и допрашивает, откуда у Эммета Блок Сопротивления, приклеившийся к его спине. Эммет узнает о том, что лорд Бизнес хочет склеить весь мир при помощи Адскла под прикрытием праздника Тако-вторник. Дикарка спасает Эммета от лазера и они убегают на мотоцикле, построенном Дикаркой. Начинается погоня; Дикарка узнаёт, что Эммет даже не Великий Мастер. Пара сбегает из Кирпичграда и попадают в Старый Запад, где Дикарка отводит его к Витрувиусу, объясняя, что они оба - Великие мастера, обладающие способностью строить без инструкций. Лорд Бизнес, пришедший к власти, приказал построить стены между мирами, а Мастеров заточил в Мыслительный отсек своей башни. В этой башне лорд Бизнес приводит Доброго копа, альтер эго Злого копа, в свою комнату реликвий из другого мира - нашего мира. Бизнес объясняет Копу, что всё в мире должно быть на своих местах и заставляет копа приклеить собственных родителей. Хороший коп не может этого сделать, и Бизнес безжалостно стирает это лицо. Оставшийся Злой коп отправляется на поиски Избранного. Витрувиус отправил письма в Заоблачную страну на встречу Великих Мастеров. Злой коп выслеживает Эммета, Дикарку и Витрувиуса. Дикарка собирает планер для Эммета, чтобы ускользнуть. После небольшой погони Злой коп на своей машине расстреливает мост, по которому едут герои. К счастью, всю четвёрку подхватил парень Дикарки - Бэтмен. Тот везет их на встречу в Заоблачную даль, где их встречает Кисонька; все они входят в Собаку, здание в форме собачьей головы. Эммет не может сказать хорошую речь, но вмешивается Железная борода и рассказывает об атаке на башню Бизнеса, после которой он потерял почти всё тело. Внезапно Заоблачная даль подвергается атаке Суперсекретной полиции на их дропшипах. Злой коп захватил почти всех мастеров. К Эммету, Витрувиусу, Дикарке, Кисоньке и Бэтмену присоединяется Бенни, и вся команда построила подлодку. Вскоре стены подлодки не выдерживают и образовывается дыра. Все спасаются на одной из дурацких идей Эммета — двухярусном диване. Их подхватывает Железная борода на своём корабле. Там Эммет создаёт инструкцию для транспортника робокопов и план уничтожения Адскла. Команда пробирается в башню Бизнеса. К несчастью, команду ловят и отправляют в Мыслительный отсек. Витрувиус сопротивляется, но Бизнес швыряет в его шею четвертак, обезглавливая Витрувиуса. Лорд Бизнес отрубает Блок сопротивления со спины Эммета, сбрасывает его с края Вселенной, предаёт Злого копа и оставляет мастеров умирать. Перед Эмметом появляется призрак Витрувиуса и объясняет, что пророчество - выдумка, но любой сможет стать избранным, если поверит в себя. Привязанный к батарее механизма самоуничтожения Эммет падает с края Вселенной, чтобы спасти своих друзей, оборвав провода. Злой коп переходит на сторону Великих мастеров, рисуя заново стёртое лицо. Дикарка рассказывает жителям Кирпичграда о Эммете и плане Бизнеса, призывая всех строить без инструкций. Бенни наконец-то создаёт звездолёт. Эммет обнаруживает себя в реальном мире, где все прошедшие события создаются в воображении мальчика Финна. Его отец, знакомый Эммету и мастерам как «Тот, кто наверху», прерывает игру сына и приказывает ему поставить всё на место. Он хочет склеить некоторые постройки. Осознавая, что друзья в опасности, Эммет пытается двигаться и падает со стола, обращая на себя внимание Финна. Финн возвращает Эммета и Блок Сопротивления в мир LEGO. Там Эммет становится Великим мастером и настоящим Избранным и строит гигантского робота, чтобы помочь своим друзьям и противостоять армии Бизнеса. Лорд выпускает микроменеджеров на битву с Великими мастерами. В реальном мире отец Финна смотрит на работы своего сына и меняет свою позицию. Финн рассказывает папе о придуманных Великих мастерах и тирании лорда Бизнеса. Понимая, что лорд Бизнес - это он сам, папа разрешает сыну играть с его конструкциями. Эммет пробирается в летающий крейсер Бизнеса и убеждает его, что тот тоже является Избранным, так как всё, что есть в мире, построил именно Президент, и граждане обожают его постройки. Эммет вручает Бизнесу Блок Сопротивления, который на самом деле является колпачком от Адскла. Президент закрывает клей, который взрывается. Эммет вновь воссоединяется с друзьями, а Президент Бизнес разливает растворитель из гигантской лейки. Все герои снова вместе, а Дикарка, чьё настоящее имя Люси, расстаётся с Бэтменом и становится девушкой Эммета. Папа сообщает Финну, что в LEGO захотела поиграть и его младшая сестра. Неожиданно с неба спускается огромный блестящий шар, из которого выходят пришельцы DUPLO. Роли озвучивали * Крис Прэтт - Эммет * Уилл Феррелл - Лорд Бизнес/Президент Бизнес, Тот, кто наверху * Элизабет Бэнкс - Дикарка * Уилл Арнетт - Бэтмен * Ник Офферман - Железная борода * Элисон Бри - Кисонька * Чарли Дей - Бенни * Лайам Нисон - Злой коп/Хороший коп, Папа-коп * Морган Фриман - Витрувиус * Ченнинг Татум - Супермен * Джонна Хилл - Зелёный фонарь * Коби Смолдерс - Чудо-женщина * Энтони Даниелс - C-3PO * Кейт Фергюсон - Хан Соло * Уилл Форте - Авраам Линкольн * Тодд Хансен - Гэндальф * Киген-Майкл Кей - Усач Фрэнк * Келли Лафферти - помощник Лорда Бизнеса. * Крис МакКей - Ларри Кофевар * Шакил О'Нил - он сам * Крис Палюсцек - Шериф Не-робот * Крис Романо - Джо * Джейдон Сэнд - Финн * Мелисса Штурм - Галя, Мама-коп * Джорма Таккон - Уильям Шекспир * Лейки Вескиметц - Компьютер * Билли Ди Уильямс - Лэндо Калриссиан Роли дублировали * Константин Карасик — Эммет * Саша Ревва — Президент Бизнес * Ира Киреева — Дикарка/Люси * Гоша Куценко — Бэтмен * Влад Копп — Злой коп/Хороший коп * Вася Бочкарёв — Витрувиус * Гарик Харламов — Железная борода * Маша Иващенко — Кисонька * Дима Филимонов — Бенни * Сергей Чихаев — Гэндальф * Дима Поляновский — Хан Соло * Данил Щебланов — Зелёный Фонарь * Миша Белякович — Шакил О’Нил * Толя Дубанов — Болотное чудище * Алексей Колган — Тот, кто наверху * Света Молодцова — Чудо-женщина, Галя, Мама копа * Галя Корнева — Компьютер Персонажи Создание Планы снять фильм появились в августе 2009. В июне 2010 Фил Лорд и Крис Миллер начали писать сценарий и стали режиссёрами. 11 ноября 2011 было объявлено, что фильм будет выпущен в 2014 и спродюссирован австралийской компанией Animal Logic. В марте 2012 Лорд и Миллер заявили, что возможным названием станет "LEGO: The Piece of Resistance", и что вскоре начнётся кастинг актёров, разработка персонажей и сюжет фильма. "Надеюсь, что через 3-4 месяца", сказал Фил Лорд. Наборы Основная статья: The LEGO Movie (Серия) В СМИ компания LEGO заявили, что будет выпущена линейка из 17 наборов, основанных на фильме, которые будут изображать всё: от космоса до Дикого Запада. Также было объявлено о выпуске серии коллекционных минифигурок, изображающих персонажей фильма. Видеоигра Основная статья: The LEGO Movie Video Game Также было объявлено не только о наборах, но и о разработке видеоигры по фильму. В игре около 15 уровней и 90 персонажей. Галерея Рекламы и постеры the-lego-movie-logo.jpg|The movie's logo LEGO-Movie-Poster.jpg|The first poster the-lego-movie-prize-poster.jpg|A poster from the LEGO Movie website lego-movie-comic-con-poster.jpg|Lego movie comic con 2013 poster hr_The_LEGO_Movie_7.jpg|a poster featuring Batman The-Lego-Movie-Character-Poster-Wyldstyle-445x650.jpg|A poster featuring Wyldstyle the-lego-movie-vitruvius-morgan-freeman-poster.jpg|A poster featuring Vitruvius lego-movie-poster-charlie-day-benny.jpg|A poster featuring benny Lego-Emmet.jpg|A poster featuring emmet lord-business-lego-movie-poster.jpg|A poster featuring Lord Business Lego-standee-e1382707694929-600x803.jpg|A cardboard cutout used to promote the film in movie theaters. WildWest2.jpg WildWest1.jpg CloudCukooLand2.jpg CloudCukooLand1.jpg BricksburgOctan3.jpg BricksburgOctan2.jpg BricksburgOctan.jpg The lego movie characters.png BaBDxf0CcAA4B07.png-large.png BaLjKPgCEAAGdHI.png-large.png BaTbRrwCYAAHOOw.png-large.png BYkhvoaCcAAQ0wS.png-large.png BYRJaPlCMAESboh.jpg-large.jpg BZoYurGCEAAuTdM.png-large.png BZYFTNOCQAAfZPb.png-large.png|Promoting legomovie.tumblr.com TheLEGOMovie_Facebook.png|Celebrating 200,000 fans on Facebook TheLEGOMovie_MetalBeard.png the-lego-movie-awesome.png Trim_the_tree.png The_LEGO_Movie-Winter_Solstice.png the_lego_movie_christmas.png the_lego_movie_trailer_maker.png|Promoting the SigFig Trailer Maker the_lego_movie_kwanzaa.png tumblr_myn47s6DWp1rkag3to1_500.png Have_you_hugged_a_uni-kitty_today.png TheLEGOMoviel-GameBuilder.png|Promoting the Game Bulder TheLEGOMovie-HatDay.png the-lego-movie-nice-mean.png the_lego_movie-fact_45.png Taco_tuesday.png The lego movie banner.jpg The-LEGO-Movie-Batman-banner.jpg the_lego_movie_wallpaper_bad_cop.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_batman.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_emmet.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_supercycle.png Emmet Construction 1600x1200.jpg LEGO MOVIE HAPPY MEAL.png Superman_poster.jpg the_lego_movie-batitude.jpg Spaceyness.jpg Mysticism.jpg the-lego-movie-excitement.jpg Adventure.jpg Скриншоты TLM Ruins.png|Эммет и Дикарка TLM Batwing 2.png TLM BulletTime.png TLM Western.png TLM Vitruvius.png The-Lego-Movie-for-2014-gets-a-trailer.jpg lego-movie-trailer-2014.jpg LegoIntroSlide.jpg HaveYouSeenTheGreenGrocerLately.jpg Uni-kitty.jpg The-Lego-Movie.jpg|Бэтмен и Эммет Mindstorms hearing sensor in legomovie.PNG|A Mindstorms NXT hearing sensor, present on the cannon Lloyd LegoMovie.png|[Гармадон Mainimageworlds normal.jpg Mainimage character normal.jpg Character lowercallout option1 normal.jpg MeltingChamberAndHearingSensor.jpg Fluffies (and jeff).png Brushing teeth.png|"Почистить зубы." The LEGO Movie Finland Trailer.PNG|"Твою мышь!" Worlds_ocean1.jpg|Эммет, Дикарка, Кисонька, Бэтмен, Витрувиус, и Бенни в двухъярусном диване. Worlds_presidentbusinesslair2.jpg|Лорд Бизнес в своём логове с Кисонькой, Брюсом Уейном, и с другими роботами. b.PNG|Граждане заморожены адсклом Metalbeard Crew.png Screen_Shot_2014-02-06_at_11.16.14_AM.png|"Я ненавижу это место.." Screen_Shot_2014-02-06_at_11.16.48_AM.png|"Клуб рыцарей" ZlCfzRePxzcZKvV1pb.jpg|"Но ведь есть пророчество…" Screen_Shot_2014-02-07_at_10.19.03_PM.png|"Успокойтесь по частям!" TacoTuesdayVideoFeedLiveKRAGLE.png|Камера видео-наблюдения в мыслительном отсеке. Оболдеть!.png|Оболдеть! Видео News Freeman, Banks Give Voice to Lego Movie LEGO Movie with Directors of 21 Jump Street LEGO The Motion Picture Vehicle Design Contest Official Teaser Trailer|The Official Teaser Trailer The Lego Movie - International Trailer (HD) Will Ferrell|International Trailer The LEGO® Movie - Meet Emmet-0|Meet Emmet The LEGO Movie - Wyldstyle Counts Down - Official Warner Bros.|Meet Wyldstyle The LEGO® Movie - Meet President Business|Meet President Business The LEGO® Movie - Meet Metal Beard|Meet MetalBeard The LEGO® Movie - Meet Batman|Meet Batman The LEGO® Movie - Official Main Trailer HD|Official Main Trailer Official LEGO trailer - Moments Worth Paying For @ FindAnyFilm|Moments Worth Paying For trailer The LEGO Movie Who Are You|"Who Are You?" The LEGO Movie All Sizes|"All Sizes" The Lego Movie Official TV SPOT - This Man (2014) - Chris Pratt Movie HD|"This Man" The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 1 HD|TV Spot The LEGO Movie Girl Power|"Girl Power" The LEGO Movie - "Fate" TV Spot - Official Warner Bros.|"Fate" The LEGO Movie - "Unlikely Heroes" TV Spot - Official Warner Bros.|"Unlikely Heroes" The Lego Movie - Behind the Bricks|Behind the Bricks THE LEGO MOVIE -- Chinese New Year Greeting|Chinese New Year Greeting The LEGO Movie - "What if We Went Underwater" Clip|"What if We Went Underwater" The LEGO Movie - "Cloud Cuckoo Land" Clip|"Cloud Cuckoo Land" The LEGO Movie - "I'm Batman" Clip|"I'm Batman" The LEGO Movie -"We Are Entering Your Mind" Clip|"We Are Entering Your Mind" The LEGO Movie - "Lord Business" Clip|"Lord Business" The LEGO Movie - "You're The One The Prophecy Spoke Of" Clip|"You're The One The Prophecy Spoke Of" The LEGO Movie - "Isn't There Supposed To Be a Good Cop" Clip|"Isn't There Supposed To Be a Good Cop" The LEGO Movie - "Everything is Awesome" Clip|"Everything is Awesome" The LEGO Movie - "Good Morning" Clip|"Good Morning" The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 4 HD|TV Spot 4 The LEGO Movie - "Man of Plastic" Featurette HD|"Man of Plastic" The LEGO Movie - Will Arnett is Batman HD|Will Arnet The LEGO Movie - The Emmet Awards Are Coming!|Emmet Awards The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 5 HD|TV Spot 5 The LEGO Movie - Puppy Bowl Coin Toss HD|Puppy Bowl Coin Toss The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 6 HD|TV Spot 6 The LEGO Movie Greatest Team|"Greatest Team" The Lego Movie Complete B-ROLL (2014) - Will Ferrell, Nick Offerman Movie HD|Voice actors at work with quotes that weren't added in the film. The LEGO Movie - Outtakes HD|Outtakes Интересные факты * Фильм должен был выйти 28 февраля, но был перенесён. * Фильм состоит исключительно из компьютерной анимации, выглядящей как кадр-за-кадром снятое видео. Также испольуется и живая съёмка, в сценах с реальными людьми. * В отличие от других фильмов LEGO, всё в фильме выглядит как собранное из LEGO: здания, рельеф, облака, дым, лазер, вода и взрывы. Несобранные же вещи являются предметами из мира людей: пластырь, жидкость для снятия лака, лазерная указка, Q-Tip и тюбик клея (Kragle), крышка от клея (блок сопротивления) и посох Витрувиуса (частично съеденный леденец). Многие из них хранятся в комнате реликвий лорда Бизнеса. * Некоторые видео, снятые фанатами, были вставлены в фильм. * В фильме множество отсылок на другие темы. * У фильма будет сиквел в феврале 2019 году. Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Страница в Facebook * Микроблог в Twitter Категория:Фильмы Категория:Медиа 2014 Категория:Медиа The LEGO Movie